Pinky Promises
by DarksAngeloftheNight
Summary: Because no creature can escape the thing we call death. No matter how many pinky promises we make.


_~"Say Kanda, do you believe in reincarnations?" Allen asked Kanda as they walked through a forest on their mission. "Che. Why would I believe in something like that?"_

_Kanda asked him, his permanent scowl on his face. "I dunno. But, say we were reincarnated; do you think we'd be able to find each other again?" Allen said, looking back at his lover, the wind blowing through his white hair, his grey eyes sparking with life. Kanda paused, making Allen stop and look at him. Really, did the younger boy do these things just to make him hot? He just had to look so damn cute like he always did!_

_Clothes were torn off; hot skin was ravished with marks, sound of pleasure echoing in the woods as they began to make love to each other, always fighting for dominance, Allen winning like always. And more sounds. Some of pain, the others of comfort, and then both of pleasure as Allen began to pump slowly at first, then faster as he was urged. Both of them pressed hard against each other as they clung to each other, Allen pumping in and out of Kanda, in rhythm with the hand he was pumping Kanda with. Kanda cried out, arching into Allen who was pinning him to the forest floor, the coil in his stomach snapping with pleasure as he did so. Allen groaned as Kanda tightened around his member, making him release into his lover. Kanda looked up at Allen. Allen's hair was sticking to his face with sweat, his mouth was still opened as he panted for breath, his eyes were half-way open. The grey eyes shining with lust and love for him. "I-I would search for you Kanda. Would y-you search for me?" Allen panted as he pulled out of Kanda, and collapsed by him. "What are you talking about Moyashi?" Kanda snapped. "I mean, if we were both to die and be reincarnated. Would you search for me?" Allen asked him._

"_Che. Back on that stupid question?" Kanda asked him. "But it's not stupid BaKanda!" Allen cried as he sat up half-way, supporting himself on his elbow, his face a mask of hurt and seriousness. Kanda blinked. 'Is it really that important to him?' Was Kanda's thought before he let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll look for you." Kanda told him. Happiness lit up the boys face. "Really?! Pinky promise Kanda?" Allen asked, holding his pinky up._

_Kanda blinked, but still held up his pinky and hooked it with Allen's. "It's a promise then! In our next life, we will search until we find each other!" Allen said, a bright beaming smile on his face. Kanda allowed a small rare smile to show on his face.~_

Kanda held a dying Allen close to him. The war was over, the Noah defeated, and the Earl destroyed. And all at the cost of a million peoples lives, plus Allen. "S-Sorry BaKanda…" Allen coughed; his own blood was choking him. "Shut up Moyashi, help is coming. Just concentrate on staying alive." Kanda growled, he wasn't going to cry, he had never cried before in his life! He sure wasn't going to start now. Allen just smiled, blood dribbling down his chin. Kanda hurried to wipe it off of Allen's face. "C-Come on BaKanda…Let's be real." Allen tried to chuckle, but just ended up choking on more of his blood. Kanda glared at him, how could the idiot be acting like he was going to die?!

"I am being real Moyashi, you are going to live. Or I'm going to fucking kill you!" Kanda growled at the boy. Allen wanted to laugh, but he would have ended up choking again. "I…It'll be o-okay…P-Promise…." Allen told him. Kanda just continued to glare at the other for even thinking he was dying, he wasn't going to let Allen die on him!

"W-We promised remember BaKanda? We'll search for each. You promise to find me don't you?" Allen asked him, raising his shaking, trembling hand with his pinky up.

Kanda linked pinky's with the boy. "I promise." Kanda said, his throat feeling raw.

Allen's eyes beamed with happy tears. "I promise too…Yu." Kanda's breath caught in his throat, his blue eyes wide as he stared at Allen's peaceful, loving smile. Allen began to close his eyes. "A-Allen?! Allen!" Kanda nearly yelled, making Allen's eyes shutter open. "Y-You finally called me by my name Yu." Allen whispered. "I-I'm happy…And I really love you." Allen whispered, his eyes slipping shut, and his hand slowly fell, their pinky knot breaking. Kanda's eye widened as he heard the sound of Allen's hand hitting the mud. "Moyashi?! Moyashi! Allen!" Kanda screamed, shaking the boy. There was no way that Allen would have left him. It couldn't be possible. It was just not psychically possible. His hand quickly found Allen's pulse. No beating pulse greeted his fingers. So his hand went to Allen's chest. There was no heart beat. Absolutely nothing. He stared with wide blue eyes at Allen's face. The face was peaceful, a smile on his face. He just looked like he was sleeping. "_Allen?_" He whispered harshly. When Allen didn't open his eyes to smile at him, Kanda could feel his heart shattering painfully into dust in his chest.

Allen had actually left him. His feelings were mixed and jumbled. Rage, love, sadness, bitterness, and this loneliness. The bond he had experienced with Allen, it had been nice, even with all the ups and down. He had been, dare he say it? Happy, with all the fighting, the loving. He had loved it all. He had been completed, and now he was shattered. Broken beyond repair. A tear began to slip from his wide eyes. First one, then another, followed by more. His tears fell on to Allen's face. This boy who had welcomed him first thing in the morning with his sleeping face, and been the last thing he had seen before falling asleep. Allen who was now smiling as if nothing was wrong, and who was growing colder by the second in his arms. Allen who had died in his arms smiling. His Moyashi who had left him just like that. Kanda had always known how fragile life was, but this was something else. Something completely different. Allen had always given the image of being someone who was strong enough to survive anything and everything. Like him. But it wasn't true, because Allen was lying broken and dead in his arms. Kanda looked up at the sky as the first rays of light could be seen through the gray clouds. Was the world mocking him? His lover was dead, and the world was smiling, as if everything was okay. When really, nothing was okay! Why did the world have to celebrate when his lover had died saving it!? He would prefer to watch the whole world die, if only he could have his Moyashi back! The swirling emotions raged inside of him, and he threw his head back and let out a loud roar, trying to release some of the pain he was feeling. In the end, when help finally came, Kanda was empty, holding on to Allen for dear life, because he didn't know what else to do. What else was there for him to do now that Allen was dead? How could he go on without the younger boy there to guide him down his path? Many people would say that Kanda Yu was a strong person, who would let nothing get in his way. And he was a strong person, but even he wasn't invincible as much as everyone liked to believe. Because Kanda Yu was a human, and no one and nothing are invincible. Eventually, everything, and everyone will come to a stop. There will be some wall that they just can't climb. And that wall is death. No human can beat death. And even though people were pulling Allen away from him, telling him that everything would be all right, it really wouldn't be. Because for Kanda, Allen had been his light, his life. And without Allen, Kanda was slowly dying. Because in the inside, Kanda was dying slowly, but surely. And nobody would ever be able to stop that. Because no one can stop death. Not even the Millennium Earl, because death will eventually come to us all. And death will separate us all, no matter how many pinky promises we make to each other.

I don't own D. Gray Man or any of the characters. Just this story, I made this for friend Sara. Because I'm determined to make her cry, but not yet. I'll get her yet though!

-DarksAngeloftheNight or D.A.N. for short!


End file.
